Армия Расколотого Солнца
Эльфы Крови Дренеи Наару |база = Солнечный Предел, Остров Кель'Данас |фракция = Нейтральная |начальник снабжения = |лучшие награды = |накидка = Shattered Sun Tabard.jpg }} Армия Расколотого Солнца (Shattered Sun Offensive) - армия эльфов крови и дренеев призванная помешать Кель'тасу Солнечному Скитальцу использовать Солнечный Колодец для призыва мастера Кил’джедена. Пришествие Кил’джедена в Азерот повлечёт конец всему живому в этом мире, поэтому Алдоры - дренейские жрецы и Провидцы - маги-эльфы крови объединились для совместной борьбы. Основные операции сконцентрированы на острове Кель'Данас, где расположен Солнечный Колодец. Главная база Наступательных сил расположена на Острове Кель'Данас, в области называемой Солнечный Край, в северо-западном углу острова. В первую очередь, Наступальные силы сосредоточены на возвращении под свой контроль Солнечного Края, а именно святилища, затем оружейной и, наконец, порта. Порт контролируется кровавыми эльфами Клинка Рассвета, лояльными к Кель'тасу, а также демоническими силами Пылающего Легиона, пришедшими по зову принца. Члены Наступательных сил также призваны сразиться в Террасе Магистров с элитными силами Кель'таса, а в конце и с ним самим. Однако, только самые отважные путешественники Азерота смогут вступить на Плато Солнечного Колодца, чтобы не дать Кил’джедену разрушить миры Азерота. Наступательные силы Разрушенного солнца - это новая фракция, добавленная в обновлении 2.4 с открытием острова Кель'Данас и его подземелий. Вдобавок к NPC на Кель'Данасе, было добавлено несколько заданий в Шаттрате, а также множество NPC около Террасы Света, обозначенных как члены Наступательных сил (до обновления 2.4, все NPC около Террасы относились к Алдорским дренеям). Описание фракции в игре: Последняя и решительная попытка Шаттрата отогнать принца Кель'таса от Солнечного Колодца. Награды Также, когда игроки вернуть контроль над оружейной появится несколько новых NPC, включая , продавец . А после захвата порта и активации Алхимическая Лаборатория NPC начнёт продавать различные предметы для производства драгоценностей. Освоение Участка Солнца для списка всех НИПов расположенных в каждой фазе. Задания отмеченные знаком † необходимы для перехода в необходимую фазу. Территория Армии Расколотого Солнца Когда первые игроки достигают Острова Кель'Данас, база операций Армии Расколотого Солнца в Sun's Reach будет состоят лишь из восьми эльфийских кораблей, на которых они прибыли, и маленького лагеря, Shattered Sun Staging Area. Когда игроки выполнят дневные квесты для Армии Расколотого Солнца, они постепенно отстроят здания на острове, открывая больше ресурсов и квестов. Святилище Солнечного Края The first building to be reclaimed is the Sun's Reach Sanctum. The daily quests † and † count toward securing this objective. Upon retaking the Sanctum, a Trade Supplies vendor and two additional quest givers will appear, while players may also continue repeating the daily quests, via and . Оружейная Солнечного Края Once players have retaken the Sanctum, the next step is recovering the Sun's Reach Armory. The two daily quests directly associated with retaking the Armory are † and †. Once the Armory has been retaken, four PvP armor vendors, two questgivers, and the vendor/repairer, Smith Hauthaa, spawn. Additionally, the quests and replace the earlier quests. While players are working on retaking the Armory, in Shattrath City, Exarch Nasuun is in the process of creating a portal to the Isle of Quel'Danas. Players who complete † will aid him in his task. Once the portal has been activated, replaces this quest, and is activated in the Sanctum. Порт Солнечного Края Sun's Reach Harbor is the third and final location to be reclaimed, along with the Silvermoon's Pride which is moored there. Quests associated with recapturing the Harbor include † and †. Once the Harbor has been retaken, and may still be completed. While players are working on retaking the Harbor, work also commences on building a forge and anvil for at the Armory. Players who complete † will aid her task. Once the forge and anvil have been completed, and replace this quest and Hauthaa begins selling her Badge loot. Алхимическая Лаборатория и Мемориал thumb|Монумент павших для двух фракций Upon reclaiming Sun's Reach in its entirety, is trying to set up an Alchemy Lab for players, which also allows both her and to set up shop. Completing the quest † advances this objective. Once the Alchemy Lab has been built, the quests and replace Discovering Your Roots, and the reagents vendor, , spawns. Additionally, the Shattered Sun Offensive will begin to accept donations of gold to construct a statue in honor of the fallen via † and , the latter of which becomes available at and allows a player to obtain the title in exchange for a donation of . Once the Memorial has been built, the quest replaces A Charitable Donation for players who are not exalted with the Offensive. Завершение Once all objectives on the Isle have been completed, and an unknown number of additional daily quests have been completed, spawns and buffs players zone-wide and inside the Magisters' Terrace with K'iru's Song of Victory, increasing Stamina by 79 and Intellect by 40. Задания The Shattered Sun Offensive storyline is unique in WoW as far as gameplay is concerned, as most quests are added or removed based on the completion of server-wide objectives like retaking locations on the Isle of Quel'Danas or activating the Portal to the Isle from Shattrath, and not based on reputation. Most quests take place solely on the Isle, but a few involve activities elsewhere in Outland. Quests not taking place on the Isle are marked with their zone information below. Once the final phase is reached, there are Shattered Sun Offensive quests taking place in every zone of Outland excluding Zangarmarsh. Нейтральный * / (Шаттрат / Остров Кель'Данас) ** (+250 репутации) *** (+250 репутации) **** (открывает доступ в Героический режим подземелья Терраса Магистров) * (Шаттрат / Остров Кель'Данас) ** (+250 репутации, Шаттрат / сбор в Запределье) ** (+250 репутации Шаттрат / Пустоверть) ** (+250 репутации, Шаттрат / Ошу'гун) ** (Остров Кель'Данас / Трон Кил'джедена) *** (+250 репутации, Трон Кил'джедена) *** (+250 репутации, Трон Кил'джедена) Дружелюбие * Уважение * Почтение * Превознесение * * Ежедневные задания в Солнечном Краю Quests are first introduced in the phase designated by their column and either last until the beginning of the phase introducing their replacements if marked by a dagger (†), or are permanently added to the game. The dagger notation is kept throughout the wiki for all links pointing to the removed quests. Only the quests in the rows designating an objective count towards completing that objective. So, only the quests (ПП) and (ЗГ), as part of the Порт Солнечного Края objective, will advance the realm towards Phase 4. Alternate rows under the "Портал", "Наковальня" и "Монумент" headers are introduced at the same time as their parent phases (Phases 2, 3 and 4, respectively), but track completion separately from the parent phases. Realms on average will complete the alternate (Phase n''B) phases before advancing to the next major phase. Nearly all of the quests in this table are both daily quests, and available at all reputations starting from with the Offensive. The exceptions are (ЩП), which is a daily quest available until players reach reputation with the Offensive, and (ВБ), which is a one-time only quest, available starting in Phase 4, but requires exalted reputation with the SSO to be eligible. These two quests also have a ''negative amount listed in the ΔGold column, indicating their status as donation quests. Due to the rather large amount of information in this table, all of the quest names and rewards have been abbreviated to limit the visible size of the table. Simply hover over the link to bring up a tooltip with the full name of the quest and reward information if javascript is enabled. Additionally, the column headers for the phases link to their relevant sections in the Reclaiming Sun's Reach section of the article. Players performing these daily quests after the Wrath of the Lich King expansion will now see a lower gold return in exchange for experience granted for completing the quests while still under the level cap. The total for all 19 quests (including but not ) will grant 208800 experience, , and 4450 reputation. Изменения в обновлениях * Внешние ссылки en:Shattered Sun Offensive Категория:Burning Crusade Категория:Эльфы Крови Категория:Дренеи Категория:Остров Кель'Данас Категория:Армия Расколотого Солнца